Opuestos Perfectos
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Él es frío como el hielo, callado y sigiloso. Ella es arrogante y embustera, siempre lista para provocar un incendio. Los dos son opuestos naturales, como el agua y el aceite. Pero ambos están hechos el uno para el otro. [Este fic participa en el reto de drabble "ELSA y HANS" del foro Mundo Frozen] Serie de tres drabbles cortos / Genderbend Helsa / Modern AU.
1. Castigo

Este fic participa en el reto de drabble "ELSA y HANS" del foro Mundo Frozen. Genderbend Helsa. Modern AU.

 **Disclaimer: La última que vez que me vi no tenía orejas de ratón ni guantes blancos, así que no, no soy dueña de Frozen y eso es súper injusto. T-T**

* * *

 **Castigo**

* * *

Elliot miró con exasperación a la chica que tenía en frente, fulminándola con sus ojos azules. Suficiente había tenido con haber sido castigado por su culpa, para seguir soportándola. La pelirroja le devolvió una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—¿Por qué no te callas y sigues limpiando, Hanna?—volvió a su tarea de limpiar los borradores del solitario salón de clases.

—Eres un pesado—resopló ella.

Cuanto la exasperaba el muchacho. A pesar de su actitud fría y seria, todas las chicas suspiraban por él. Ella incluida. La única manera de que le prestara atención era fastidiándolo.

Si tan solo se diera cuenta…

—Inmadura—espetó el rubio.

La colorada suspiró. ¿Cómo es que había ido a fijarse en semejante idiota? Era insensible, sabelotodo, callado y frígido. Hanna podría tener a cualquier chico que quisiera con solo una mirada seductora de sus ojos verdes.

En cambio lo prefería a él, el inalcanzable demonio de hielo de la preparatoria. Sí que debía estar loca.

¿Pero que se le iba a hacer?

Encogiéndose de hombros, continuó limpiando uno de los pupitres.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Estarán preguntándose ustedes. Tan solo un pequeño Genderbend que tenía ganas de hacer hace tiempo y que escribí especialmente para el reto de Mundo Frozen. Porque no iba a haber un desafío de drabble de Hans y Elsa sin que yo interviniera en él. e.e

¿Qué les pareció? Es muy lindo imaginar a una pelirroja arrogante y a un rubio de cáracter frío. n.n Estos dos son lindos en todas sus formas.

Esta es la primera parte de una serie de tres, ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	2. Perfume

Este fic participa en el reto de drabble "ELSA y HANS" del foro Mundo Frozen. Genderbend Helsa. Modern AU.

 **Disclaimer: La última que vez que me vi no tenía orejas de ratón ni guantes blancos, así que no, no soy dueña de Frozen y eso es súper injusto. T-T**

* * *

 **Perfume**

* * *

—¿Todavía sigues molesto conmigo?

Elliot despegó sus ojos del libro para posarlos sobre su molesta compañera de clases. Ella batió sus largas pestañas con presunción y eso le hizo tensarse. Estaba acostumbrado a ser frío y distante con todo el mundo, pero cuando esos hermosos ojos de jade lo miraban solo a él, algo en su interior se derretía.

Claro que eso nunca lo iba a admitir ante la chica.

—¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar?—espetó seriamente.

—Su Majestad está muy malhumorado el día de hoy—se burló Hanna—. Estás más guapo cuando te enojas.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Hanna cambio de táctica y tomó la chaqueta gris que reposaba junto a él.

—Pon eso donde estaba—le advirtió Elliot gélidamente—. ¡No te la pongas!

—Creo que ya lo hice—la pelirroja rio coquetamente y se inclinó cerca suyo—. Se me ve mejor a mí.

Un agradable aroma floral inundó las fosas nasales del joven, embriagándolo por completo. Fue todo lo que pudo sentir antes de verla marcharse.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

He aquí la segunda parte de esta pequeña serie de drabbles. Esa Hanna es una coqueta. :P

Gracias por sus bonitos reviews, espero que disfruten de la pequeña entrega de hoy criaturas. ;)


	3. Beso

Este fic participa en el reto de drabble "ELSA y HANS" del foro Mundo Frozen. Genderbend Helsa. Modern AU.

 **Disclaimer: La última que vez que me vi no tenía orejas de ratón ni guantes blancos, así que no, no soy dueña de Frozen y eso es súper injusto. T-T**

* * *

 **Beso**

* * *

—Hanna—la aludida volteó con una sonrisa socarrona al escuchar su nombre.

—El rey del hielo ha venido a buscarme—se burló al ver como su némesis caminaba hasta ella—. ¿Vienes a recuperar tu chaqueta?

—En serio, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme en paz?—repuso él, cruzándose de brazos y observándola amenazadoramente desde su altura.

Le sacaba una cabeza de estatura. Aun así, ella continuo mostrando esa maliciosa sonrisa que lo enloquecía.

—Si la quieres de vuelta tendrás que darme algo a cambio—dijo cínicamente.

—La princesa ya ha empezado con sus exigencias—Elliot imitó su sonrisa sarcásticamente y se inclinó hacia ella—. Ni pienses que vas a chantajearme.

—Yo solo quiero una cosa a cambio—repuso la pelirroja inocentemente, acortando un poco más la distancia entre ambos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar qué la vas a obtener de mí?

—Intuición femenina.

Los labios de la joven rozaron los suyos y el blondo cerró los ojos. Cuando la muchacha profundizo el beso fue imposible no dejarse llevar.

Al fin y al cabo, lo volvía loco.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Y nuestro querido rey de hielo cayó ante los encantos de la pelirroja. n.n Me gustó mucho hacer esta diminuta serie de drabbles, espero que los hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

¡Helsa Power! e.e


End file.
